River's Friend
by Darkl26139
Summary: My first Firefly story that addresses what happens when River makes a friend. I just posted the last chapter for now. Perhaps if inspiration strikes I will pick up this story again. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

River's Friend

**River's Friend**

Life is finally going Mal's way. Not only did their wave about the Alliance creating the Reavers get the Alliance off their backs but it has made the crew heroes in the eyes of many. He was really afraid the Alliance would take revenge no matter what the Operative had said. Instead, Parliament is busy fighting over who to blame for the Reaver scandal and the military are keeping a low profile trying to avoid starting another war. It makes Mal's heart swell with pride to see some many people pissed off at the government. End result: less Alliance in his life which is always a good thing.

Work has been flooding in, some of it even legitimate. The crew just finished a well paying job for Badger who not only took the goods without any complaint but paid what he promised. Heck, things have gone so well, he gave the crew a few days of while Serenity is docked at Persephone.

Kaylee is using the time to buy all the things she ever wanted for Serenity. She has been dragging her Doc husband all over Persephone buying parts and upgrades. Kaylee has been in pure heaven.

The Doc doesn't seem to mind. He seems to enjoy indulging his wife. Mal thinks not having to look after River all the time has taken a huge load off him. Simon even laughs these days.

Mal is worried about Zoe. She has taken Walsh's death hard. She has not been her normal self at all. When Mal told her to take some time off, she went to the nearest bar and has not left since. He wishes he knew what to do or say to help her. He just doesn't have a clue what to do. He tried to talk to Inara about it but he ended up with two women he does not understand not talking to him.

Inara has taken up residence once more in one of the shuttles. At first Mal was happy to have her back but they quickly fell into their old pattern. Now he is stuck once more. He is unable to let her go but not man enough to go to her. She is driving him nuts. Lately, she has been keeping her distance which has only confused him more. He didn't ask her to come back. She did that on her own. He forces his mind to another subject as to not ruin his good mood.

Jayne is Jayne. He loves all the free drinks and attention being a hero brings. More than one lady has graced his quarters in the last few days. Jayne couldn't be happier.

River seems to be doing very well. She is almost a real girl now. Her and Kaylee play their silly games. She laughs and makes sense most of the time. Her flying ability is better than even Walsh's (something he would never say out loud of course). She has settled nicely into the role of pilot. She has not even looked at a weapon since the whole incident.

Unfortunately, Mal's good mood comes to a sudden end when he sees River walking up to the ship with a man Mal doesn't know. They make an odd pair with her in a light summer dress holding the arm of a man all of Mal's senses scream is dangerous. This stranger is wearing several guns and knives strapped about his person. A pair of swords stick out over his shoulder. The body armor he wears has clear signs of recent combat damage. Worst of all is the coat he wears. Despite the fact it has been dyed black, the coat is clearly independence issue. No one wears the Brown without being a veteran and nobodies dares to dye the coat. Mal's hand slides down to his gun.

"Hi Mal. I found a friend. He needs a ride." says River with her usual charm and innocence.

Mal replies "I don't know where we are headed next darling. He may not want to go where we are headed." Mal gives the strange a look that he hopes says you don't want to mess with me. His hand never strays from his gun. .

"That is ok. He is just here for the ride. I am going to show him my room." River says.

While Mal tries to come up with a response to that comment, they walk to the passenger section of the ship. Not sure how to best handle this, Mal decides back up would be a good place to start. Mal wakes Jayne who still sleeping off his celebration the night before and sends him to get Zoe. "Sober her up fast if you have to" Mal tells Jayne.

Mal is relieved that Simon and Kaylee are off the ship at the moment. He is not sure how Simon would react to his sister showing this gentleman her room but he can imagine Simon would do something stupid. Mal knows Kaylee would never forgive him if he let Simon get himself killed.

Mal is pacing the cargo bay trying to figure out what to say when Jayne returns with an only slightly staggering Zoe. Mal informs them of River's guest. The three of them then head back to River's room. River's door is open and they can here talking.

She is showing him all her souvenirs. Most are harmless junk but she did save that Reaver's axe. She describes her fight with the Reavers in the same happy tone she used to describe riding that Ferris wheel. The stranger is just sitting on her bed listening.

"Don't worry captain. I am being a gentleman" the stranger says without turning around as Mal and company step up to the door.

"Captain. I told you he is my friend." says River as she moves to the doorway and stamps her foot.

"He is just being a good captain River. He knows a bad man when he sees one." the stranger says while still sitting on River's bed. His hands rest casually on his lap far from his weapons but even his casual tone seems dangerous.

Mal is relieved to see Zoe change to a more alert stance. Clearly, she is thinking the same thing he is. This guy is dangerous.

"None of his business. I am grown and can have friends." River says as she gets face to face with Mal.

"Now darlin I didn't say you can't have friends but this is my ship and I decide who is on my ship." Mal says with as much authority as he can. Jayne and Zoe have taken flanking positions on the doorway. The growing tension is almost visible.

"My name is Max Captain Reynolds and I promise I am not here to hurt River." says the stranger. He gets slowly off the bed while keeping his hands loose at his sides.

Before he reaches the door River says in her told you so voice "See he is my friend. Now go" and she pushes Mal out of her doorway. Mal sees a smile cross Max's lips as River slams her door.

Feeling a bit foolish standing outside River's door they all head back to the cargo bay. There Zoe asks "Well Captain, what do we do now?"

"Hell, I don't know why I had to get woke up for this. If it comes to it, my money is on River. You saw what she did to those Reavers. One guy won't even cause her to break a sweat" says Jayne and he heads back to his bunk.

"Jayne has a point Captain. River can handle herself." Zoe says as she holsters her hogleg.

"Well, just keep an out for Simon. I don't want him meeting her friend without talking to me first." says Mal.

"Will do Sir." Zoe replies with a mock salute.

Zoe starts to head back to the bar when Mal says "Zoe you could stay awhile and keep me company. Don't you want to see the look on Simon's face when I lay this out for him?" A smile creeps onto Mal's face.

Zoe pauses, lowers her head to think a moment then says "Sorry Captain. Still too much in my head already. Don't worry I will be ready when it is time to fly." She heads back to the bar to try and dull the pain tearing her apart. She misses him so much.

Watching his best friend stumble back to her bar makes Mal miss the old Zoe. This one is just so tore up. "It all Walsh's stupid fault. How dare he get himself killed." thinks Mal.

Mal decides to hang out in the cargo bay so he can talk to Simon as soon as he gets back. Sitting here Mal finds his good mood slowly returning. It will be funny to see Simon's face when he finds out about River's friend. Unfortunately Mal's fun is ruined when he sees River and Max coming out of the passenger area just as Kaylee and Simon are pulling up in the hover mule. Cursing his luck, Mal says "Welcome back. Get everything you wanted darlen?"

Before another word is spoken, Simon notices River is holding the arm of a heavily armed stranger. "Who is this?" he asks.

"Hi. He is my friend." says River with innocence only she can manage to Simon and Kaylee.

Kaylee and Simon exchange a look and then look to Mal who just shrugged his shoulders. Simon jumps out of the mule and approaches River and Max. Kaylee throws a concerned please do something look at Mal. Mal throws back a: What I am supposed to do I am just the captain look.

"Hi. I am Simon. Glad to meet you. Just where did you meet my sister?" he says as he offers his hand. He is using his most assertive tone and body language which is about as threatening as a wet kitten.

Max shakes Simon's hand and replies "I know her from school. Small universe to run into her here."

Everyone except Max and River tense at Max's statement. As Mal expected, Simon does something stupid and he throws a punch at Max. Max does not even blink when Simon's fist connects with his face. Simon, however, shouts in pain and he cradles his fist.

"Now everyone should just calm down" says Mal as he tries to take control of the situation. He moves to get between Simon and Max but stops when Max turns to him.

Max says "River tells me you're a good man. She tells me you respect other people's privacy. She tells me you are someone worth of trust. For these reasons, I would like to book passage on your ship. Can we go somewhere private to discuss the details?"

This is not the reaction Mal was expecting to Simon attacking Max. It is like Simon is not even there. He is not sure if he wants to fly with Max but talking to him privately might at least give him some answers as well as keep Simon alive.

"This way." Mal says and he walks up the catwalk and into the galley. Max follows.

"What a minute. You can't consider" Simon tries to say but River punches him square in the face knocking Simon onto his back. Dazed Simon hits the deck with a thud. Kaylee rushes to Simon's side and is using a rag to wipe the blood pouring from his nose.

"Don't hit my friend" River says and then storms off to her room. The slamming of her room's door echoes into the cargo bay.

Once in the galley, Mal closes the doors so they can talk privately. "You have to understand Simon has powerful feel'ns about how that school treated his sister. He don't take to kindly to anyone who might be a threat to her. To be honest me and mine have grown fond of her as well. Why don't you tell me what is going on here?" Mal says.

Max replies "I was a student like River. We got to know each other over all our sparring matches. She is an amazing fighter. I have never met anyone as fast as she is. (Mal notices a look in Max's eyes all to similar to how his look when he thinks of Inara dancing.) I ran into her here on Persephone. I told her what I was looking for. She told me about Serenity and here we are." There is no deception in Max's eyes that Mal can see.

"No offense but you don't seem as unique as our River. Why might that be?" asks Mal

"They made River into a Reader. Me they just made into an assassin." replies Max.

The calm, unemotional way Max says that unnerves Mal a bit. Trying to appear calm Mal put his feet on the dinner table. To keep his hands from finding their way to his gun, he puts them behind his head. Mal says in as casual a voice as he can "Well, like I said before. I don't know where we are headed next so how do you know you want to go with us?"

"I have 3 months off so I am just looking for someplace to relax. River recommended your ship. Reliable people are hard to come by." says Max in a very matter of fact way.

"I wouldn't call our normal travels as relax'n." says Mal. His appearance of calm is briefly broken when he leans too far back in his chair and has to catch himself. If Max noticed he doesn't show it.

"To me it sounds prefect. I will pay you 5,000 platinum and I will bring my own food. If one of your crew is willing to cook meals, I will share my food." Max says plainly.

Mal nearly does fall over at that offer. "5,000 for one passenger. Luxury liners don't get that much." Mal thinks. Money symbols dance thru his head for a moment but he shoves them to the back of his brain. He can't be bought he reminds himself in a firm mental voice. A small voice from somewhere in back of his mind asks if he can be leased.

"That is a lot of money for one passenger. That passenger must come with a heap of baggage." says Mal. He takes his feet off the table and assumes his serious pose with feet planted firmly on the deck.

"Finding someone you can trust is priceless Captain." replies Max with a frighteningly cold look.

"What about Simon? I don't want no trouble on my ship." asks Mal.

"Simon is River's problem. I wouldn't dare interfere with how she handles her brother." Max replies with a smile on his lips.

It seems Max is like River after all. The way his voice moved from threatening to whimsical in the space of a sentence is plain disturbing. Still River has proven to be an asset. Particularly, since that Miranda business was put behind her. Also, 5000 is a lot of money. Having made a decision Mal says "I guess I can let you fly with us but on a few conditions. One: All that hardware your wearing ain't really to help in makin friends. Why don't you take it off? Two: No trouble with any of the crew. First time there is a problem off you go port or no port understand. Three: take that coat off."

"I don't feel comfortable without any "hardware" but I can tone it down while on ship. I will wear just my pistols and a couple of knives. The body armor never comes off. As for the crew, I am not looking for trouble. The coat stays Captain. A good man died in this coat. Best I have ever met. I dyed it black to mourn him. I won't throw it away."

"You don't seem to understand that those who fought for the independence find anyone wearing the brown who didn't fight offensive. Disrespecting the coat by dying it black is just plain asking for trouble." Mal says with heat in his voice.

Getting right into Mal's face, Max says in a firm voice "I don't much care what the rest of the verse thinks. I do what I need to do. Anyone who wants to make an issue of it is welcome to try."

Sure this guy is crazy but Mal can't help but like him. Mal lives the same code. Do what you have to because you have to and to hell what anyone else thinks. "Maybe this will work out after all" thinks Mal. Then Mal laughs and says "Just don't wear it on board ship and I reckon I can live with that. Welcome aboard." Mal offers his hand to seal the deal.

Max shakes Mal's hand and doesn't even seem to notice Mal is using is death grip on him. Mal is surprised by how Max's hand feels. It is almost like it is made of steel. Behind his back Mal flexes his hand trying to work feeling back into it.

Max gives Mal a bag of platinum and says "I will get my cargo and be back in an hour or so." Max heads out the galley and exits the ship thru the cargo bay without another word.

Mal is surprised to see all 5,000 in the bag. "This guy is being awful trusting of someone he just met. I suppose what he and River went thru at that school must have been similar to Serenity Valley for Zoe and me so I guess I can see why he takes her word about us." Mal thinks. His good mood returning once more, Mal heads up to the cockpit.

While still holding Kaylee's greasy rag to his nose, Simon goes to talk with River. Kaylee wanted to cone along but he needs to do this himself. He knocks on River's closed door. "Can I come in?" he asks. He winces as he catches a glimpse of his reflection in the door. He gingerly checks out his nose and is fairly certain it is not broken. He will have raccoon eyes for a day or so.

River opens the door and says "I am grown. I can have friends. Not for you to decide who!" River stands with her arms crossed and her best I am mad at you face. She stomps her foot once to emphasize her words.

With a repent tone Simon replies "I am sorry I handled that badly. You know your brother is an idiot. I just worry about you so much I don't think. Can you forgive me?"

River hugs her brother while mumbling "Love you too." As they break the hug, River grabs Simon's nose and moves it side to side. "Definitely not broken" she says.

The pain of her action cause's Simon's world to spin for a second. "Do you mind telling me about your friend?" Simon tentatively asks while holding is now throbbing nose. "At least it is not bleeding anymore." passes thru his mind.

"Not much to say. They cut my brain and his body. We learned things together." She says with one hand twirling her hair.

Simon is shocked to see a smile on her face when she speaks of this Max. It reminds him of how Kaylee looks at him. "You like him?" asks Simon while fighting his must protect little sister urge.

"Of course. He is my friend." she replies with a bright smile.

"I mean do you like like him" Simon clumsily asks.

Her smile fades as she thinks about the question. "Not sure. Been awhile. Have to see. He might like Inara better. He used to talk about her a lot." River replies seriously.

"How is space does he know Inara?" Simon asks not really believing what he is hearing.

"They sent him to the training house to learn stuff. He told me she was nice to him. He told me to look for her when it was my turn to go. He talked about her all the time. Can't blame him. She is so beautiful and all right in the head." River says as a bit of sadness creeps into her voice.

"They sent you to train with Companions!" Simon tries not to shout. All sorts of new nightmares about disgusting old men pawing his sister start to form.

"No. You saved me first. Didn't get my turn. Sad sometime. Would have liked all the dancing." River states plainly and she gives Simon a quick hug.

"Have to get ready. He will be back soon. Promised him we could as soon as he gets back." she says as she pushes Simon out of her room and closes the door.

Simon did not like her last statement but he is not sure what to do about it. He wants her to be happy but this Max seems like trouble even to Simon. "Maybe Kaylee can help." he hopes. He heads to the engine room to enlist her help.

"Well she is grown Simon. She got needs just like you and I. I am sure nothing bad will happen." Kaylee says much to Simon's disappointment.

He really hoped she would agree that River is not ready for a sexual relationship. It takes all of Simon's doctor impartiality to even discuss his sister having sex. He knows Kaylee is loving his awkwardness particularly because of their relationship. Still he does not hesitate to take shelter in her arms while he tries to process this new development with his sister. "Oh crap. I don't know if anyone ever had "the talk" with her." he thinks before Kaylee's kiss pushes all other thoughts from his head.

As Mal is sipping coffee on the catwalk, Max shows up with several cargo haulers. He brings in 16 large cargo containers of various sizes and shapes. Some of which he plugs into the ship's power system.

"What is all this? No wonder you don't fly commercial." Mal says.

"My cargo is off limits except for these 5 containers. (He points the 5 out) I have 3 freezers of frozen food and 2 frigs of fresh. If one of the crew will cook, I will be happy to share." Max says.

Jayne opens one of the freezers. "Real beef. I like you already." he says to Max as he pats him on the shoulder.

Mal notices Max is still wearing all his hardware. As if he is reading, Mal's mind Max opens one of the off limits cargo containers and starts putting some of his weapons into it. Mal is stunned to see all the weapons in that one container. Jayne looks like he has died and gone to heaven. True to his word, Max puts the coat into the container.

"Is that the new Peacekeeper." Jayne asks eyeing the silver metal finish of a large handgun.

"It is" replies Max. He takes the pistol out of the container, twirls it on his finger and casually tosses it to Jayne. Max never even looked at Jayne but his throw is dead on.

"Wow This is one sweet piece. It even has the new air cartridge system so it can fire without atom." Jayne says lovingly.

"You like it so much keep it." says Max while still going thru his cargo container.

"You're not pullen a fella's leg are you?" Jayne asks as he loving holds the gun to his chest.

"No Keep it. I have plenty of guns." Max says in a friendly way.

Jayne runs off to show Zoe his new gun. He looks like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Oh good your back! I am ready when you are" says River as she enters the cargo bay wearing only a sports bra and panties. Her hair is loose and flows behind her.

Mal's breath is stolen by seeing River so exposed. He knew she was an attractive woman but wow! Her body is perfectly toned with enough curves to leave no doubt she is a woman. Mal swears he is going to hell for the thoughts popping into his brain right now.

"Right here" asks Max a smile coming to his face.

"Yep" River says with one of her steal your breath smiles.

Max drops his coat on the floor, removes his gun belt, then his knives and starts to remove his armor.

Mal does not like where this is going. "Uh Wait a minute." he starts to say but River cuts him off.

River looks up at him and says "It is ok if you want to watch Captain. We won't mind."

Embarrassment and panic overwhelm Mal causing him to run from the cargo bay. He does hit the door close on his way. "Simon is gonna have to talk with her about proper place for things." thinks Mal as he searches the ship for Simon.

Finding Simon with Kaylee in the engine room, he is relieved to see he is not walking into something else. Simon is just sitting with his back in Kaylee's lap while leaning back to kiss her. Mal coughs and stammers "You need to speak with your sister. Her and her new friend are well their um "using" the cargo bay. That ain't proper. You got to talk to her."

"Right there in the cargo bay. Hmm interesting things in the cargo bay." says Kaylee with a mischievous grin. Simon turns bright red which causes Kaylee to burst out laughing. Mal just shuts his ears.

"This ain't a laughing matter. I got a ship to run. Can't run it without the cargo bay." Mal says trying to stay serious. Although the look of mortification on Simon's face is pretty darn funny he thinks as he smiles to himself.

Simon heads to the cargo bay not sure what to do. Kaylee and Mal are close behind. Taking a deep breath Simon opens the bay door and the sight before him freezes him in his tracks. Simon is relieved to see River is not having crazy sex as Kaylee called it. His relief is short lived when it dawns on him that River and Max are fighting. It is the most incredible thing he has ever seen. River has always been graceful and fast but the two of them are a blur. They trade blows faster than Simon can follow. There is a frightening beauty to their fight. Their fight is like a deadly dance. Each moves with/against each other in silent rhythm.

Suddenly, River sweeps Max's feet out from under him. Max falls onto his back and River jumps on his chest. She raises her fist to strike but Max catches her arms. She laughs with pure joy. "Told you have been practicing." she says as gets up off Max.

Mal is bent over laughing. In between laughs the words "so that is why she said I could watch" can be heard.

Kaylee claps for lack of any better idea. She has never been comfortable about killing and watching the way those two moved spooked her. She is trying hard not to show it for Simon's sake. She places a comforting hand on Simon's arm as much for herself as for him.

River takes a grand bow while Max stands up. Max is smiling as he picks up River and twirls around with her. "You were amazing. I didn't even see that last trip coming." he says clearly proud of River.

"We should clean up. Come this way." a blushing River says to Max. Max picks up his armor and weapons and follows River.

11


	2. Chapter 2

River's Friend Part II

**River's Friend Part II**

Simon and Kaylee stand on the catwalk without a clue what to do next. What they feared was happening was nothing to what they saw. Mal is still trying to control his laughter.

Simon looks at Kaylee and then looks at where River and Max went to. Kaylee takes this opportunity to say "Serenity won't forgive me if I don't get all those shiny new part I promised her installed." She heads back to the engine room.

Mal is still chuckling to himself when a somewhat reluctant Simon goes to check on River and Max. He is disturbed to find they are both in the bathroom. He can hear laughing but can't make any words out. Feeling a bit pervish for listening at the door, Simon goes to his room and pretends to read.

When Mal finally manages to compose himself, he heads to the galley for more coffee. He suspects it will be a long night. Whereas he might never be sure taking in the Tams was smart thing to do, they do keep things interesting.

Simon is a bit embarrassed when River and Max come out of the bathroom naked. River says "Hi Simon" as she goes into her room. Max starts putting his armor on right there in the hall. As if to prolong Simon's embarrassment, River comes back into the hall and brushes her hair while small talking with Max. Simon shoves his face as far into his book as he can. Finally, she puts on sweat pants and a t-shirt.

When River and Max are both dressed they head to the cargo bay. There they collect various foods from Max's supplies. She then takes Max to the galley where they start cooking. They are talking, joking, and laughing. Simon can't ever recall River so at ease before. Not even playing with Kaylee does she seem so happy. Simon feels a bit of guilt over his interference. Anyone who makes River this happy is ok by him.

Jayne carries Zoe back to the ship and places her on her bunk. He then follows his nose up to the galley. He sees River and the new guy putting dinner on the table. Jayne is excited to see steaks and vegetables! This guy is defiantly ok in his book.

When Mal sits down at the table, he asks where Zoe is.

"Bunk." Jayne replies as he shovels steak onto his plate.

"Don't worry. I put some aside for her." River says. She is sitting next Max. They seem very comfortable together.

Dinner is wonderful. Only Simon remembered the taste of real beef. Everyone is very happy and seems to be adjusting to Max's presence. Mal is always amazed at what people can adjust to. Some part of his brain screams that things are going to smooth but he tries to ignore it.

Kaylee drags Simon away to their cabin. "Today, I saw some moves I would like try." she says with a wicked grin.

Simon turns red once more but allows her to drag him to their quarters.

"Thank you for the fine meal. I can't remember the last time I was so full." says Mal as he pats a full stomach.

Jayne grunts his agreement as he continues to eat. He is so intent on not wasting any of the food he volunteers to do the dishes so he can clean the scraps from everyone else's plate.

"Good food is best served with good company" comments Max.

A dull thud announces the return of Inara's shuttle. "Oh the ambassador is back. You will just love her." says Mal with a smirk. He blinks twice because he thought River just tensed when he spoke. Shaking his head Mal gets up from the table and goes to greet Inara.

Max looks at River and gently touches her cheek. River smiles for a moment, nods and then runs to her room. Max stands up and heads after Mal. He was surprised to hear Inara is here. It seems like fate was driving him to this ship. He feels unusually nervous about seeing Inara again. She was one of the few kind people during a difficult time. She knew instantly he would never be suited to seduction but she stalled and kept him at the monastery for 6 months.

Mal is talking with Inara when Max walks into the cargo bay. Inara's perfect image of calm breaks for a moment when she spots Max. Mal miss reads the expression and he says "Oh that is Max. He is River's friend."

"Nice to see you, Max" Inara says while extending her hand. Max takes her hand and kisses it gently. Mal is stunned to see Inara blush from Max's kiss. She never blushes. "What in the verse is going on?" thinks Mal.

"Give me an hour time to get my shuttle cleaned up then stop by so we can chat." Inara offers Max.

Now, Mal is just plain confused. Inara doesn't invite anyone to her shuttle. Particularly, not armed strangers.

"It would be a great pleasure." Max replies with an elegant bow. Max then heads to towards the passenger section presumable to River's room.

As soon as Max is out of sight, Inara grabs Mal's arm and practically drags him into her shuttle. "You are in danger Mal. Max is an assassin. If he is here, it is to kill someone. Most likely you." Inara says fear clear in her voice.

Mal don't know if it is right but her concern does make him feel better. Mal says "He told me he was an assassin straight out. River brought him on board. They were at the same "school" together. She seems to have taken quite a shine to him."

"Well, he always had a certain charm if you can get through all his armor." Inara says. Her faint smile hints at a deeper relationship with Max than Mal is comfortable with.

"How exactly do you know him?" Mal asks with more jealousy in his voice than he would like.

Inara looks down and fidgets before answering "He was sent to my training house. Seduction is considered a useful tool in his line of work. The Alliance insisted we train him and others in the arts of a companion. He tried hard but it was too difficult for him to relax. He would be playing the perfect companion and then at the first sign of a threat the assassin was back. This made it impossible for him to do undercover work. Eventually, the Alliance realized this and sent him somewhere else.

In many ways he is no different than River. He did not ask to become what they made him to be. The few times he opened up, he showed a great understanding of beauty and love. He is part of the reason I came out here. I couldn't teach these people. The life of a companion is all about choice and these poor souls had known." A single tear makes its way down her cheek as she finishes speaking.

Mal finds himself distracted by that tear. Such an open display means she must have cared a great deal about Max. Mal is deeply regretting letting Max on board. "How can a man who openly admits to being a killer draw such emotions from not one but two women in his life." Mal wonders. He has the bad feeling that no matter how this plays out he will be the loser. The 5000 does not seem like such a good deal after all.

Pulling her thoughts back to the present, Inara asks "Did he promise not to hurt you?"

Mal pauses dredging up exactly what Max said. "Well, he said he wasn't here to hurt River. He had a few months off and is just looking for someplace to be. He did say he was not looking for trouble." replies Mal

"But he didn't promise did he?" she says emphatically.

"I guess he didn't." Mal replies. Concern grows in his belly. In his head he is arguing with himself "Why did he let Max on his ship? Taking in to many strays."

"Don't worry Mal. I will work it out with him. He won't hurt you." Inara says while placing a hand on Mal's shoulder to reassure him.

"Whoa, I don't exactly need your protection here. I mean I handled that Operative. I ain't no helpless lamb." Mal replies in a snippy tone. His anger overrides the part of him which is just enjoying Inara's hand on his shoulder.

"Good going Inara. You are trying to help and you go and pick another fight." she thinks while mentally kicking herself. She just wishes he didn't get under her skin so. Realizing there is no point in further talking Inara says "I have to get ready." then she heads back to her shuttle.

"We ain't done talking" Mal shouts after her. Feeling the fool once more, he stomps off to his quarters. That woman drives him crazier than a jack rabbit.

Max finds River in her room. He knocks and she gestures for him to enter. She is carefully avoiding meeting his eyes. "It is ok if you need to go to her" she says while praying he won't.

Max takes River into his arms and hugs her. She hates him for it because she sees Inara thru his eyes (image of Inara glowing like an ancient goddess. Her hair flowing, eyes sparkling, and her hand outstretched for him). "How could a broken girl compare to that?" she thinks.

Max kisses her on the forehead and heads off to see Inara. He hoped River would understand but can't blame her for being upset. He must see Inara. That is just all there is too it.

When Max enters Inara's shuttle she has just finished cursing Mal's name into a pillow. She quickly regains her composure and says "Welcome. It is good to see you again. Before we catch up, there is one piece of business we must resolve."

Mal is not sure how he found himself on the catwalk pacing between the two shuttles but he knows nothing in the verse could make him be anywhere else right now. She is in there with him. Anything could happen. He will die before he lets Max hurt her. After three hours, his thoughts are broken by Inara's shuttle hatch opening. Mal turns. He sees a half naked very sweaty Max coming down the walk way. Anger burns through Mal as he thinks "This is a good day as any to die." He blocks Max's path.

"Don't worry Captain. Inara and I have come to an arrangement and for my part I promised not to harm you or your crew. She was very energetic in keeping her part of the bargain." he says with a smile.

"This son of bitch thinks he is going to get away with playing games with his crew. I don't think so" flashes thru Mal's mind as he throws a punch.

Max easily blocks the punch but Mal expected that. The punch was a distraction from his knee coming up. Mal catches Max on the leg but missed the end the fight quick spot he was aiming for. Mal tries to knock Max to the deck so he can get on top but Max doesn't move when Mal collides with him. Mal feels Max grab his shirt, lift and throw him down the catwalk. Mal lands hard but forces himself back to his feet. Max is just standing there waiting. Mal charges once more. There is no finesse to his attack but there is plenty of stubborn anger. Mal and Max trade blows. Max blocks most of Mal's blows and he doesn't seem much bother by the few that do land. Mal however, is having trouble staying on his feet. His ribs don't feel right and one eye is swollen closed but he is far from down. He attacks once more. Max catches both of Mal's arms and swings them behind Mal's head (move Mal used against Operative). Max drives his knee up into Mal's chest a few times knocking the breath clean out of him. Max then flips Mal onto his back. He kneels over Mal.

"Why are you willing to die fighting me when all you have to do is walk in there and say I love you?" asks Max. Max then leaves Mal lying there and heads for River's room.

Inara knew Mal was out there and she can admit to enjoying Mal's discomfort while she was with Max. She knows he will misinterpret Max's sweaty half naked form leaving her shuttle. Mal would just assume she was whoring. The fact that her and Max just had a wonderful workout while they talked would never enter Mal's thick head. It is cruel to make him jealous but he deserves it she firmly believes.

Hearing the fight start, Inara chides herself. She never dreamed the fool would challenge Max outright. His going to get himself killed. Gathering her clothes she runs out of her shuttle just in time to hear Max's words. Mal lying on the catwalk is struggling to get up when he sees her. "Please Mal just say it" her heart begs. Frozen by her conflicting emotions, Inara can only stand and stare at Mal.

Mal sees Inara standing there. He meets her eyes and sees the happiness he knows he doesn't deserve there. "I ain't got the words Inara. I wish to the verse I did but I just don't" he says lowering himself back to the deck to hide his shame.

Inara goes to him. Her touch is light on his face and she lifts his head to meet her eyes. "We could find them together." she is surprised to hear herself saying.

Mal does the bravest and most cowardly thing he has ever done. He kisses her lightly on the lips. Inara returns his kiss far less gently and the verse stops. There is nothing but their lips.

Mal still cannot believe he kissed her. After so many nights of dreaming of her lips, the reality was so much better. He is still not sure how long Kaylee had been clapping and whooping before he noticed but he does know it was an embarrassingly long time.

When reality rushed back into their world so did the pain in his ribs and jaw. Heck, even his hands hurt from punching Max. With Inara's help, he makes his way to the sick bay where Simon gives him something for the pain.

"Luckily nothing is broken just very bruised." says Simon with his "the doctor is in" voice. He continues to bandage Mal's ribs while talking.

Inara hovers next to Mal. Her fingers are intertwined with his. Her small smile makes all Simon's drugs unnecessary. Nothing can touch Mal with Inara looking at him like that.

When Kaylee and Simon walked in on Mal and Inara kissing, Kaylee started jumping up and down and making happy noises. She was their personal cheerleader which even Simon could tell was making the Captain very uncomfortable. Even Inara's laughter at Kaylee's reaction seemed forced and lacking the companion's normal confidence. Simon practically had to tie Kaylee up in the engine room to get her to give Inara and Mal some peace.

After his talk with Inara and his fight with Mal, Max has realized he has wronged River. He expected her to understand that he needed to go to Inara but he failed to understand why River thought he needed to see her. Inara means a lot to him. She is one of the few nice people in his life but she is no match for River. River is the only one who has a place in what passes for his heart.

River greets him with "I don't blame you. I saw her as you see her. No one could resist that." The dried tears on her cheeks seem like scars on her heart and tear deep wounds in Max's heart.

Regretting ever causing her pain, Max scoops River into his arms and says "You made a mistake River. You may have seen how I view Inara but you failed to see how you look to me." He dips her and kisses her. As their lips touch River sees herself as she never imagined she could be. She is a fierce warrior goddess whose fury only adds to her beauty. Tears of joy pour down her checks and see loses herself in his lips.

Several hours later, River lies in Max's arms. They are both happier than they have been in a long time. She can't believe the image of her in his mind. She never thought of herself as whole much less so incredible.

Max allows himself to simply enjoy River in his arms. No thoughts about how many exits there are, best ambush spots, best angle to ricochet a shot into the hall. He just is. It is an amazing sensation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I have a bunch of other stories I am working on and the holidays are consuming my time. Firefly is too important to just throw something out there. I will do my best to make the wait worth while. Thanks for reading.**

Part III

Zoe comes to in her bunk. Since she knows she was no where near her bunk last she remembered, Jayne must have carried her home again. She hates having Jayne watch dogging her but she appreciates that it is the Captain's way of showing her he cares. She knows better but it just hurts so much now that he is not here. 'How dare he die and leave her alone!!!' she shouts to herself. She wishes she could hate him for leaving. It would make things so much easier but she just can't. He made her life complete and now a piece will always be missing. She struggles out of her bunk as washes up noting more than a few new bruises. 'So fighting and drinking. Walsh would never approve. Great going, Zoe' she thinks.

When she drags herself to the kitchen she is surprised to see Jayne sitting there. It is not that fact he is eating since outside of his guns seemed to be his favorite pastime. It is the fact he is eating a real steak.

He looks up at her and points to the frig. "Don't worry I didn't touch your plate. River promised she would take my hand if I did." he says between mouthfuls.

She opens the frig and sees a plate piled high with steak, potatoes, and brocili. A note in River's handwriting says "For Zoe." Touched she takes and reheats the food. Even reheated it is better than anything she has tasted in a long time. 'Walsh would have loved this.' floats into her mind. Annoyed she gets up and digs thru the cabenets till she finds a bottle. She does care what it is. She just starts drinking it.

Jayne looks up from his meal. He hates to see her this way. She is plum useless this way. Trying to be helpful he says "You won't be able to taste nothing with that fire water burning out your taste buds."

"We both know you don't care" she snaps back.

"Of course I don't. I was just bringing it up because it seems a waste of good food is all." Jayne retorts with a smile.

Smiling in spite of herself she replies "You want my dinner?"

"River said she and her friend would do things to me if I did. Besides you need to eat sooner or later. Maybe just eat before you drink is all." Jayne comments.

'Oh crap. That is right. She forgot all about River's friend.' she thinks. "How is he working out?" she asks.

"Well after beating the tar out of the captain, just fine." Jayne says with his trademark smirk.

"Where is the captain now?" Zoe asks. Her concern forcing other thoughts from her head.

"Doc was tending him" Jayne replies.

Zoe rushes down to the sickbay. She runs in and sees Simon bandaging Mal's ribs but what stops her in her tracks is the sight of Inara holding Mal's hand. Happiness and jealousy flood her. Finally, they deserve to be happy wars with how dare they now. Overwhelmed she staggers before shaking her head clear.

Thinking it is her usual reason for stumbling, Simon remarks "My drugs are for accidents not self inflicted stupidity."

Stung by Simon's comment, she also notices how far she has let her self go for him to be cold to her. Drawing in a deep breath, she replies "Just tripped over my eyeballs. I must have tied one on harder than I thought to be seeing what I am seeing."

Mal pulls his hand from Inara's and Inara shoots Zoe a thanks bitch look. Kicking herself for hurting those close to her, she tries to recover "I just didn't think the Captain would let a passenger kick his butt on his own ship."

Mal clearly brissles and Zoe realize she said exactly the wrong thing. Trying again she goes starts to go with something clever but changes her mind and goes with honest "It ain't no secret I am a mess. I am sorry for letting you all down. I am sorry for hurting you. I know Walsh would be glad to see you together. I want to be happy for you but I just hurt all the time. I don't know what I am going to do without him. I wish to god I knew." Tears pour from her and she drops to her knees. She didn't realize till now that she hadn't let herself cry. Now that she has started she can't stop.

Inara wraps her arms around Zoe and holds her while she cries. Simon finishes with Mal and heads to his room. He knows this is something his medicine can't help with. When Simon leaves, Mal does another brave thing. He moves to Inara and Zoe and joins their embrace. He is incredibly uncomfortable till Inara smiles at him. Her smile makes it ok. Her smile also clues him into how badly tore up Zoe must be. He knew she was hurting but till today didn't really get it.

When Zoe is done crying, she is surprised to find Inara and Mal holding her. Mal looks at her and says "Walsh was a good man. One of the best I have ever known. It is bound to take a gal a long while to get over him. All you can do is keep fly'n in the meantime."

Zoe is touched by Mal's words. She knows how hard it is for him to say them. For the first time, she believes she might be able to survive this.


	4. Chapter 4

Part IV

To an outsider the next few days would seem fairly uneventful but for the crew they are monumental. River and Max spend just about ever waking moment together. They are inseparable. River's happiness has relaxed Simon to the point he is almost unrecognizable. Kaylee is enjoying the new Simon particularly his new adventurous side. He never used to appreciate how much Serenity's engine room excites her. Zoe has been sober for 2 whole days. Jayne practically lives in the kitchen. Inara and Mal hold hands and sneak kisses ever now and then. To this crew, the whole world has changed. Mal is actually starting to a positive outlook. He should have known better.

A few days out from Persephone on their way to the Rim, Mal and Inara are sitting together on the catwalk. For the ship, it is the middle of the night so they are alone. There is no sign of the two very worldly people they are normally. They are like nervous teenagers with tender kisses and wandering hands.

Their private moment is interrupted by the ship's nav computer signaling that a ship has just entered scanner range. Pulling away from Inara, Mal jumps up and runs to the bridge to check it out. Inara carefully composes herself and glides behind him. She tries to squash her flash of jealousy. She knows she will never be able to compete with his ship.

On the bridge, Mal can see it is an Alliance cruiser. Cursing his luck, calls to River's quarters "Darlin, you are needed on the bridge."

The cruiser hails Serenity forcing Mal to run or answer. Deciding running is probably not a good idea, he answers "This is Serenity. What can we do for you all?"

"Captain Reynolds so nice to meet you. I am Captain Pike of the Vengeance. We are conducting routine checks for smugglers. I know it is a bother but I am required to check every ship even though the man who brought to light that awful Reaver's business I am sure has nothing to hide. Prepare to be boarded. Please remember that if you try to run, I will have no choice but to blow you out of space." the Captain on the screen tersely says. The Captain's smile is like that of a shark that has just scented blood in the water.

"Happy to oblige." Mal cheerily answers. Once off the com, he has something else to say "Shit. (keys the com system) Zoe, check the cargo. Make sure the ports are closed good and tight. I don't want to give the Alliance anything to find."

River arrives on the bridge with Max in tow. Mal explains the situation to which Max tells him "Relax. I will deal with this." Max then hails the cruiser and demands to speak with the Captain Pike.

When the Captain appears on the screen, Max says "My authorization is sending now. You will delete all records of this encounter and avoid interfering in my affairs again. Is that clear?"

The Captain is clearly angry but what he reads on the screen convinces him to obey. With a curt "Of course. It will be as you command." the Captain cuts the transmission.

The cruiser immediately makes a course correction and starts a hard burn in another direction.

"There. No problem." says Max with an easy smile which just doesn't look right on his face.

"You told me you were an assassin. You left out the part about being an Alliance operative!" Mal says angrily. He should have listened to his gut and never let Max on his ship. He is ignoring the fact that his gut initially told him to trust Max.

"I am not an operative. I am something else. I guess extremely useful freelancer might be a good description." Max replies.

"You work for the Alliance. Is that the real reason you are here? To spy on us." Mal inquires. His anger clear in his voice.

"I never lied to you. I am on vacation for the next few months. I didn't plan my encounter with River. Am I evaluating the crew that blew open the Reaver Scandal for the Alliance? That is not my mission but I will certainly share my opinion when asked. There are elements of the Alliance government that are very grateful for what you did. Not everyone in government is evil. I am sorry you are angry and if you want me off at Persephone that is fine." Max states.

"Persephone is not our next stop. Ezra is." Mal tells Max. Mal knows he can't beat this man but he will be damned if he will back down on his own ship.

"We both know that Captain would have found your cargo. He was looking to cause you trouble. He would have ripped your ship apart trying to find something to nail you on. I helped you. Not just for River but because you are a good man. Don't be unreasonable." Max says.

"If Max leaves before Persephone so does River" River says from the pilot's seat.

Her comment touches Max in a way he never felt before. It just pisses Mal off. "Not even in control of my own ship" he mumbles. For the room he says "Fine. Persephone is fine." he then storms down to the cargo bay to pace off some of his frustration and collect his thoughts.

Inara glides after Mal. She perches at the top of the catwalk and just stands while Mal paces, kicks, and mutters to himself in the cargo bay below. She loves and hates this side of him. He is so ornery but strangely she finds that part of his charm. When he has finally calmed down, she waits for him to come to her. They both know to get to the mess, his cabin or the bridge he has to go by her. He has to come to her.

All the while he is ventin, Mal knows she is there watching him. She doesn't run to him. She lets him do what he needs. He loves her for that. A very, very tiny part of him wishes she would just tell him everything will be ok but the rest of him ignores that part.

Realizing she has him trapped, he paces for a few extra minutes just so he doesn't appear to run to her. When he goes up the catwalk as nonchalantly as he can manage, he tries not to meet her eyes but fails. How can he not look into her eyes. Those magnificent pools are more beautiful than all the stars in the verse.

Inara finds herself blushing from the intensity of Mal's stare. He makes her feel like a school with that look. She doesn't bother with words, they just get in their way. She lightly touches his cheek and gives him a quick kiss.

Even though her lips barely brush his, Mal finds his breath sucked right out of his lungs. His head swims for a moment and by the time he has recovered she is gliding down the catwalk to her shuttle. His eyes follow her longingly and the gentle smile she gives him when she turns her head to look back at him just before she goes into her shuttle tells him he is welcome to follow her.

As much as he would like to, he decides he is not some lamb to be led around on a leash. Completely ignoring the parts of him screaming that this is the day he has dreamed of so many nights in his lonely bunk, Mal heads back up to the bridge.

There he finds River using her feet to fly while she half stands in her seat to lean back and kiss Max. He knows they know he is there but they ignore him. 'Damn, I should never have let him on this ship. I am losen control of everything.' Mal thinks to himself. A bit overwhelmed by his break thru with Inara he had hoped to hide up on his bridge but with that stolen to him, he needs to find somewhere else to go.

"Don't worry Captain. You can have the bridge" River says out of no where. After setting the autopilot, she gentle pulls Max after her and off the bridge.

He knows she can't help reading thoughts but there are times he finds it down right annoying. "If he don't know what goin on in his own head, why should she?" he says to no one. He settles in and tries to lose himself in the black. It at least won't talk back to him.

Inara does not exactly wait for Mal in her shuttle but she does stay awake a little longer than normal just in case he stops by. The fact he never comes to her is a bit of a relief. Where as sex would be a wonderful release, it also brings complications. She knows how hard this is for him. It is hard for her too. Love is a dangerous thing to a companion. She knows as long as she is a companion they can never truly be together but a companion is who she is. She spends the rest of the night lost in her thoughts trying to find a way to be true to herself and the man she loves.

Mal never does find his bunk but that is ok. A missed night of sleep won't trouble him too much. Yawning he heads to the galley for some more coffee. He sees Zoe sitting at the table staring at a bottle of Vodka. Without a word, he pours her a cup of coffee and slides it to her.

She catches it but doesn't drink. She looks up at him. When their eyes meet Mal can see her battle is not over yet but his encouraged to see some of her fire back. He misses Walsh too. He wishes he could make her all better but that is not how the verse works. Just have to keep fly en. No matter what. Raising his coffee cup in mock salute, he heads back to the bridge.

An hour later the smell of breakfast cooking greets Mal's nose. He follows it back to galley.

There Zoe has prepared eggs, bacon, toast, and even pancakes. She meets his eyes and says "I was up. Mite as well be useful." She flips a pancake on to a plate and hands it to him. He scoops some eggs and grabs a piece of bacon before he sits down at the table.

"Sum tin sure smells right good" says Jayne as he enters. He quickly helps himself his plate overflowing with food. He wastes no more and just digs right in.

Jayne's entrance draws a look between Mal and Zoe. They both smile at the fact that they have never seen Jayne up this early. It is a nice moment when everything is as it was. Mal is sad to see the pain creep back into her eyes as she turns back to cooking. Neither feels the need to mention the lone tear rolling down her cheek.

When River and Max get up, they spare once more in the cargo bay. Mal watches from the catwalk sipping his coffee. This match has more friendly and suggestive moves. It is more play than true work out for them. Mal doubts anyone else could match their play. When done they go to shower.

Simon watches his sister spare with Max and it reminds him of when she used to dance. He is so glad River is happy and doing so well. He hopes Max will stay forever but he is concerned that Max will be gone all too soon. He debates talking to River about this but decides not to ruin her fun. She is a smart girl. She knows Max won't be here forever. Still it is a big brother's job to look out for his sister. The smell of breakfast drags him out of his thoughts and up to the galley.

Kaylee knocks lightly on Inara's shuttle door and announces "Inara. It's me Kaylee".

Inara opens the door with a her usual smile but Kaylee can tell she didn't sleep last night. Inara goes back inside and sits down. Kaylee follows and sits on the sofa. She looks around nervously trying to find a way to start the conversation.

"So what brings you to my shuttle?" Inara asks to break the ice.

In a dark room in the worst part of what passes for the capital of Ezra a twitchy little man is telling a another man "I swear the info is good. He is coming. I wouldn't dare bring this to you unless I was sure."

"Thank you. It is good to see some still understand respect. Others need a firm lesson. You may consider your debt canceled once he is in my possession."

"Thank you, Thank you" the twitchy man says as he backs out of the room.

"Get your best men. I want to arrange a proper greeting for our friend." The other man says to his bodyguard.

"Yes, Niska" the body guard replies.

It is a bright sunny day when Serenity lands at the rendezvous point. Mal is tired but the bright day helps him wake up. He walks down the gang plank with Jayne at his side to go meet the contact. He never notices the camouflaged men lying in wait. As soon as he and Jayne clear the ship, the shooting starts. The first round catches Mal in his gun hand. The second hits him square in the chest. Instead of seeing his inners spill out, Mal sees a globe of gel on his shirt. 'Oh crap. Stun rounds' he thinks right before one catches him in the temple. Jayne fares slightly better being more awake and alert. He takes several hits but manages to grab Mal and start back up the ship shouting for help the whole way.

Zoe comes running and starts laying down cover fire. She gets off several rounds before a square canister lands in the bay. The flash knocks her down and blinds her.

Jayne was looking right in Zoe's direction so while he is not knocked down he is blinded. He loses his grip on the captain as he stumbles into the bay.

Simon runs to check all the noise. He sees what is going and runs for River's room. He pounds on the door shouting "We are being attacked."

The door to her room practically explodes open and a sweaty Max bounds past Simon. He is putting on his armor as he runs. River throw on some clothes and runs after him.

In the cargo bay, Max makes his way to the door using the cargo crates as cover. He senses River coming behind him and throws her a gun without ever looking back. She catches it easily. He then signals for her to take position on the far side. All Simon can do is hang back and watch.

Max slips over to one of his crates and pulls a few things from it. He signals River to provide cover fire and then jumps thru the ship's hatch. He rolls and is up moving as soon as he lands. It only takes him a second to pick out where their attackers are. He throws his surprises to either side. The grenades he throws are a combination of flash and shrapnel. It is enough to take the pressure of his flanks. Leaving him free to focus his fire on the men in front. The men in front were not prepared to charged and their stun round don't seem to be slowing the guy charging them. They frantically try to switch clips but Max kills them before they can. He turns his attention to the other side knowing River can more than handle her side.

As soon as the grenades go off, River makes her move. She slides out to one side of the ship. A short run puts her along side the right flank of their attackers. She emptied her pistol during her run so she lays into them with her hands and feet.

When it is all over, River and Max have killed 15 men. The one they initially kept alive, Max executed after he was done torturing him for information.

River addresses the rest of the crew while Max piles bodies. "It was Niska who sent them. He wants Mal bad." she explains.

"What about our contact?" Mal asks.

"Niska's people killed him." River calmly replies.

"Zoe, get on the wave and let Badger know the contact is dead but don't go into too much detail. We don't know who done this officially." Mal orders

"Yes sir" is her crisp reply. It is good to hear more of the old Zoe in her reply.

Straining his arms while trying to keep his eyes on Niska, the twitchy little man finds it impossible since he is hanging from a meat hook. Still he tries to save himself. "I swear. I told you all I knew. I didn't know nothing about new crew. I don't know how they knew. Please. I swear. I swear." he begs.

"You are lucky. I believe you." Niska says.

The twitchy man visibly relaxes until he sees Niska nod to his man. The man approaches and the twitchy man screams for a moment as the other man's knife slices into him.

"I think a different approach is called for. Find the companion. We can use her to get to him." Niska orders.

Inara pilots her shuttle to the landing pad on the estate of her latest client. Persephone is not the Core but at least it does have some decent clients. She knows Mal was unhappy that she took any clients but he needs to learn to accept this part of her. Being a companion is who she is not just what she does. She still remembers the hurt look on his face when she told him she intended to find clients. She wished he had fought with her but he just withdrew. He left her shuttle with only saying "A person got a right to earn a living, even whores." His cold words tore into her heart. He avoided her the rest of the return trip to Persephone. She can admit she is too proud to go after him and that she wished she did. 'Damn him! He has no right to mottle her up so.' she thinks.

As she is landing she notices something odd. Her client is holding yellow orchids but he knows she is allergic to them. Sensing something is not right, she scans the surrounding area more carefully. There are too many people in the area to be just his normal staff. Clearly, he is risking himself by trying to warn her but what can she do that won't endanger him? Thinking quickly, she cuts thrust on one of the shuttle's engines. This sends her into a slow spin which appears uncontrolled. To those on the ground it simply looks like she lost an engine. She broadcasts a distress call and angels the shuttle down towards the building across the way. She scrapes the shuttle a bit on the side of building for effect before setting down. She can hear the emergency crews approaching and as she hoped her client's company fades away.

Climbing out of her shuttle, she waves across to her client. She will make sure he knows the full extent of her gratitude later. Right now, she needs to warn Mal. She is sure Niska just tried to strike at him again. She picks up her com to call Serenity and is surprised to hear it beep with a call from Serenity. Answering, she says "Mal?"

"Mal is on his way to you in the other shuttle. He totally freaked on poor Kaylee when he heard your distress call. He took Kaylee and Jayne a lit out of here to your location. Don't worry I sent Max to keep them out of trouble." River informs her.

His heart is in his throat until he sees Inara sitting outside the shuttle. In his hurry to get to her, he lands the shuttle hard. Before Jayne can even complain about the landing, Mal is out the hatch.

Sure enough Mal's shuttle is pulling up even before the emergency crews can. With the engines still running, he jumps out and runs to her. "Are you ok?" he asks.

"I am fine but we have a problem. I am pretty sure Niska just tried to grab me. If Tom hadn't risked himself to warn me, I would be Niska's prisoner right now." she replies.

"Niska." Mal growls.

In Niska's office a man screams as he dies. Even this favorite sound does nothing to calm him, Niska is furious that his men failed him again. He will have his revenge no matter what it costs him. Suddenly, a smile appears on his lips. "Yes, that just might work." he thinks and then he laughs dark and evil.


	5. Chapter 5

Part V

"Can you find him?" Mal demands as he paces his ship's cargo bay. He clenches and unclenches his fists while swinging his arms in a gesture which leaves no doubt that Mal is very, very angry.

"Yes. Are you sure you want to do this? I could take care of it for you." offers Max. He stands perfect still as Mal passes back and forth in front of him.

"My mess. I will clean it up." Mal replies sternly.

"As you wish." says Max.

Later

"I have to Inara. He went after you. He won't stop. I didn't start this fight but I will end." Mal swears.

Reflexively she replies "I don't need you to look after me." She instantly regrets her words but he has always been able to say the wrong thing at the right time. It is part of what she loves and hates about him.

"I know but he threatened you because of me and no one threatens my crew." Mal explains. It is as close as to I love you as he can get.

"Mal, just don't forget who you are." Inara pleads.

Mal pauses at the entrance to her shuttle, looks at her in a way that is both happy and tragic at the same time as he says "The universe might be a better place if I did." and he strides out of her shuttle.

She listens to the click of his boots on the catwalk. Once he is far enough away, she allows her self to cry. "Please come back to me." she begs. For a moment she hates him for making her so dependant on him but only for a moment.

River watches Max silently dress. She knows where he is headed but she no longer fears. She knows she needs him more than she does this night. She hopes he can help her. She likes her. Secure in a way she never expected, she puts her head back onto her pillow and wonders if she will dream of unicorns again tonight.

Max makes his way to Inara's shuttle late in the ship's night. He moves quietly but quickly as he knows she is waiting for him. She didn't need to summon him. He knew she would need him this night. With him she can be someone she can't with anyone else.

Inara is relieved to see him enter her shuttle. As soon as he closes with her, she drops her shields. He holds her as she cries for what tomorrow may bring but refrains from begging him to keep Mal safe. She knows it is an unfair promise to ask of him.

Max is strapping on his armor when River opens the case next to him to pull out a suit for herself. He pauses to look at her but her fiery return look makes it clear she will not discuss this again. Still, he wishes she wouldn't come. She has had enough death in her life. He wants to make sure she is safe but knows he can never promise such a thing.

Armed for battle, Max and River make their way to the shuttle Mal is prepping. As they pass Inara sitting in the entrance of her shuttle, River meets Inara's eyes for a moment and promises "We will bring him back to you."

Mal thinks it is an impossible promise to make but he will die trying to keep it. He hasn't known Mal or the others long but what they have done for River puts him in their debt.

Zoe paces back in forth in the cockpit. She is still furious at not going in with Mal but she will stick to the plan. Besides with River and Max at his side, it is Niska's people she feels sorry for. Death is coming at long last for that bastard.

Niska is practically jumping for joy at his good fortune. Niska was honestly surprised to get the wave announcing that Mal was being brought to him. The man bringing in Mal is well known to Niska. He has never met him personally but his reputation is impressive. Niska knew he was a person of importance but it is a true compliment that someone of that caliber came when he called.

"As I promised here he is." Max says as he presents a calm and collected Mal.

Niska always admired how Mal managed to stay so collected. Even as he was being tortured Mal held his composure. A man to admire no doubt. A broad smile forms on Niska's ice cold features as he thinks how his reputation will grow when words gets around how he made the great Mal beg to die. "It is good to see you again." he states.

"The feeling is not mutual." Mal says as the handcuffs restraining him fall away.

Niska stares stupidly as Mal brings his trustee service revolver into line with Niska's head and pulls the trigger.

As Niska's brains slide down the wall, Mal turns to Max and River standing over the remains of Niska's bodyguards to say "We're done here."

Nodding they follow him out of Niska's office. Dozens of station personal and security staff line the halls as they make their way back to their shuttle but not one dares to lift a finger against them.

As the shuttle clears the station, Zoe has Serenity waiting for them. As soon as they dock, Serenity hard burns out of the system leaving another nasty chapter in their journey firmly shut behind them.


End file.
